With the advent of microprocessors, consumer oriented radio products have been offering an increasing number of features to further enhance the utility and desirability of the radio products. Standard features on these radios include a sleep, alarm, repeat alarm, and nap functions. The sleep function generally turns the radio on for a predetermined period of time generally between one and sixty minutes. The alarm function turns the radio and/or a buzzer on at a predetermined hour and the alarm generally continues for a predetermined length of time generally between one and sixty minutes. The repeat alarm function is activateable only during the alarm function and causes the alarm to be temporarily suspended for a predetermined period of time, generally between one and twenty minutes, after which the alarm reactivates to for instance reawaken a sleeper after an additional 40 winks. The nap function is useable when the radio is operating in its on mode and causes the radio operation to be suspended for a predetermined period of time, generally between one and sixty minutes, after which the radio reverts to its previously ON condition.
These feature functions have been implemented by a variety of electronic and mechanical embodiments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,468, Electronic Clock Having Nap/Sleep Feature, discloses the use of a manually operable switch S3 to switch a clock radio between a sleep controller and a nap controller. Such a switch is not includeable within an integrated circuit. Such switch requires three integrated circuit output pins for its implementation, an expensive construction. Additionally, that circuit indicates that transistor Q.sub.1 is s nap power source and switch S3 must be moved to position 16 to achieve a sleep type function and moved to position 17 to achieve a nap type function. With switch S3 in position 17, and a high output from clock terminal 12, the radio operation is inhibited. In this circuit, this condition can occur not only when the nap time period is selected but also when the sleep feature is selected and switch S3 remains in position 17. Merely positioning switch S3 to position 17, does not ensure that transistor Q1 will be exclusively operated by nap signals alone but instead would allow a mistakenly entered sleep command to deactivate the radio. Further, that circuit does not disclose a control which allows a user to turn the radio on or off and does not disclose a control which allows the user to exit the sleep mode and turn the radio on.